Roses
by SkullznRosez
Summary: Genderswap Rachel Ryan is going to get a bit emotional


Roses

Short fic about Ryan inspired by Roses by Shawn Mendes AU

Disclaimer: don't own glee wish I did but I don't

Ryan was sitting in the glee room waiting as always for Shuester to finally arrive. He wished he didn't have to be here but this was his only way of getting the extra credit he needed to pass Spanish this year. He quit glee when things sort of blew up in his face. He just wanted to be the right guy for his girl and he couldn't be the guy for her.

Ryan's thoughts came to an end when Mr. Shuester comes into the room.

" Ok guys I know that things have been off since we lost regionals but it's time to get back on the horse." Shuester says

"You guys need to show some passion some emotion you have to give me something to work with here."

"Why would we do that we already lost and we barely qualified no one is going to want to join so it's going to be the exact same situation next year Mr. Shue, let's be honest here the only reason most of us are even here right now is cause you offered extra credit" says Ryan

"That's not true Mr Shue." Finn says

"Yeah well you don't count Finn" Ryan retorts

" come on Ryan, what happened to you. A few months ago you cared more than anyone and now it's like you've just given up on your dream -"

"Let me stop you there I haven't given up on my dream I've just come to realize that Glee doesn't mean everything and I've decided to put my energy into better things like actually living and not wasting my time putting my all into a club that isn't all that into me being here." Ryan interrupts

" Dwarfs gotta a point why put all this energy in something we're not going to win because you can't get over your man crush on Finn regardless of how wrong he is about everything. No offense Finn" Quinn says

"But Quinn" Finn whines

"Finn it's fine you know what since you guys are lacking passion I want you to sing a song to someone in this room and then as a group we have to guess who the song is about, alright good see you guys in two days you're free to go" Mr. Shue announces as everyone gets up to leave

"Alright everyone has gone except for you Ryan so get up here and sing your song " Mr. Shue says

Ryan walks to the piano and starts playing

 _It's not that I'm afraid I'm not enough for her It's not that I can't find the words to say But when she's with him, she seems happier And I don't want to take that away_

 _How many times can I see your face? How many times will you walk away? I just have to let you know_

 _I'm not try'na start a fire, with this flame But I'm worried that your heart might feel the same And I have to be honest with you baby Tell me If I'm wrong, and this is crazy But I got you this rose And I need to know Will you let it die or let it grow? Die or let it go?_

 _It's not that I don't care about the love you have It's not that I don't want to see you smile But there's no way that he can feel the same 'Cause when I think of you my mind goes wild_

 _How many times can I see your face? How many times will you walk away? I just have to let you know_

 _I'm not try'na start a fire, with this flame But I'm worried that your heart might feel the same And I have to be honest with you baby Tell me If I'm wrong, and this is crazy But I got you this rose And I need to know Will you let it die or let it grow?_

 _You can tell me to stop, if you already know Though I'm not sure my heart can take it But the look on your face says, don't let me go_

 _I'm not try'na start a fire, with this flame But I'm worried that your heart might feel the same And I have to be honest with you baby Tell me if I'm wrong, and this is crazy But I got you this rose And I need to know Will you let it die or let it go? I'm not tryna start a fire, with this flame (with this flame) But I'm worried that your heart might feel the same And I have to be honest with you baby Tell me If I'm wrong, and this is crazy But I got you this rose And I need to know Will you let it die or let it grow?_

As Ryan finished and walked back to his seat everyone just stared at him.

" what?" He questioned

"So who was that about midget anyone we know?" Santana asked

"No one it's nothing" Ryan replies

" well it has to be about someone and I think we'd like to know who" Kurt says

"Well would you look at that I have to go, it was nice wasting time with you guys" Ryan avoided

School was over and Ryan was at his locker when Quinn cornered him.

"Why would you sing that in front of everyone you don't think anyone would find out." Quinn says

Ryan wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close

"No one is going to find out no matter how obvious I make it just chill, right now they are all too concerned on how I'm now acting like real Ryan instead school Ryan all the time it's going to be fine" he says

He moves his hands to her face to kiss her. When he pulls away he smiles at her

"I love you so much baby and I can't wait until your dad finally leaves and I can scream from rooftops that we're together" he murmurs in her ear

"I love you too , I love that you're so patient with me and my situation right now you're the most amazing guy any girl can ask for and I was such bitch for not realizing it sooner like I really love you." She says as she kisses his neck

He moans quietly

"Let's get out of here beautiful" he says and they start walking out of the school.

As they are leaving he thinks about how they got together

 _Flashback_

 _"You can't keep treating me like I don't mean anything to you and then come to me like nothing ever happened Quinn, you can't keep seeing me as disposable because one day I may not be able to be here to hold you anymore. " Ryan yelled_

 _It wasn't often that Ryan got this angry but he loves this girl and enough is enough he came around the corner from her house to meet her when she told him she had to go back her dad set her up with one of his clients sons._

 _"If this is how it's going to be I'm going to need to take a break from all of this." He said quietly now "here you take these and do what you want you know were to find me if you figure everything out" as he handed her a bouquet of roses._

 _He turns away to start his trek home which isn't very far from her house when he feels a tug at his hand_

 _"You don't get to just say your piece and walk away me like that, you don't get to end things or whatever that was without trying to at least talk it out. Because I won't give up on someone I love as easily as you do that's not how I do things." She screamed as she tried to hold back her tears_

 _"Ok let's go come home with me just for the night please." Ryan smiled_

 _Slight time skip_

 _They were in Ryan ensuite about to get into the tub_

 _"Dad I'm not coming back home I can't go out and make nice with whatever his name is I'm staying at a friends house and I'll be home in the morning bye" as she hung up her phone and turned it off_

 _"Voicemail" Ryan smiled as he sat in the tub_

 _"Yeah nothing to worry about right now is about us ." She said as she got in the tub with him_

 _"I love you so much" Ryan states as he cradles her face and places a sweet kiss on her lips "It's going to get easier I promise"_

 _End flash back_


End file.
